plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville/Upcoming content
This page lists upcoming content for Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. Please note that things change over time and some things that are listed now might become scrapped later. Upcoming classes Iceberg Lettuce Formerly named "Ice Plant", it is an upcoming plant class, not much is known other than internal name. Since the November 2019 Patch, there has been a character select icon in the game data that simply says "L." However, this has been revealed to be the placeholder icon for the Iceberg Lettuce as of the January 2020 patch, as the filename has been renamed to that. Gallery CharacterSelect_Plant_Lettuce.png|Character selection icon Berry Brigade An upcoming plant class. As of the January 2020 patch, some assets related to the Berry Brigade such as the weapon data and model have been added to the game files. Cabbage An upcoming plant class, not much is known other than internal name. Squash An upcoming plant class, not much is known other than internal name. Wizard An upcoming zombie class. PopCap officially revealed the Wizard in the Live from Neighborville stream on January 24, 2020. As of the January 2020 patch, the Wizard has most of the assets added in the game data. This includes the model, customizations (see Upcoming customizations section below), voice lines, and weapon data. The existing character select icon that was initially washed out prior to the patch has also been replaced with the correct one. He will be available in March for the Luck O' the Zombie Festival prize map. He can also be bought for coins afterwards. The Wizard is a Support class. One of Wizard's abilities allow him to transform into "Co-Star" and allows him to link to any Zombie character, whether it be a playable character or a zombie AI, and link to them in a similar manner to Acorn and Space Cadet linking to an Oak or a Space Station. Co-Star can be linked to any Zombie character that isn't an NPC or a Boss. Associated strings Description Wizards '''aid their allies' with tricky magicness. They hitch rides on zombies’ noggins to power them up and use potions to make them immortal.'' Co-Star Wizard description Wizard Co-Stars ride on the heads of zombies and provide them with armor. They activate Starz Align when facing the same direction as their zombie host, granting them both powerful buffs! Primary weapon description (Orbracadorbra) Hold button to charge your staff and release to cast a damaging aura. ''Special - Starz Align: When in Co-Star mode, face the same direction as your zombie host to activate powerful buffs! Shoot homing projectiles at a faster rate, and spot enemies through obstacles in front of you.'' Abilities Upgrades }} Sounds In the September version of the game, there existed Wizard's voice lines, but some of them are distorted, presumably to discourage leakers from publishing it easily. They were removed in the October 2019 Patch, but readded in the January 2020 patch with all the distortions removed. Gallery EPFTqNqU4AA8690.jpg|Wizard as shown in the livestream Icon_Wizard_Skin_Default_Large.png|Wizard's default costume UpcomingWizardModel.png|Wizard's model CharacterSelect Zombie Wizard(jan2020).png|Wizard's character selection icon CharacterSelect Zombie Wizard.png|Wizard's character selection icon prior to the January 2020 patch EPogjxcWsAADoKt.jpeg|Wizard's ability icons PvZ Battle for Neighborville Wizard's Animations In-Game!|Video showing Wizard's animations PvZ Battle for Neighborville First Look at Wizard In-Game!|Gameplay video Mini Gargantuar An upcoming zombie class, not much is known other than internal name. Toxic Zombie An upcoming zombie class, not much is known other than internal name. Browncoat An upcoming zombie class, not much is known other than internal name. Upcoming Maps Upcoming bosses Super Chili Bean A scrapped boss from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 who will make its debut in Battle for Neighborville as a plant boss for Graveyard Ops. Upcoming upgrades The December 2019 Patch added some new upgrades, some of which includes upgrades for features that are not yet available. *'Bombing Run' (80s Action Hero): Gain flight and homing on fired rockets. Fire additional rockets by earning a vanquish with Rocket Ride. *'Overflowered' (Sunflower): Increased heal rate of Heal Beam. Heal target shoots out Sundrops at max overhealth. *'Clay Pigeon' (Super Brainz): Enemy stays aloft longer when hit by Hyper Jump Thump. *'Musical Fruit' (Peashooter): Launch three Chili Bean Bombs instead of one. *'Uber' (Night Cap): No description text, but appears to let the player turn invisible while jumping and/or perform a triple jump, according to the internal names. *'Determination': Gain more confidence when dealing critical damage. *'Carbine Rounds': Increased range, reduced recoil of primary weapon. *'Bravado': Gain large amount of confidence randomly when earning a vanquish. *'Gashag': Increased projectile speed and damage on direct hit of Fumes *'Jumpstart': Allies move faster for a short time after landing from Jump Pad. Note *The Bombing Run upgrade was accidentally leaked by PopCap as reported by some players (see image below).https://www.reddit.com/r/PvZGardenWarfare/comments/evex5a/so_there_a_new_upgrade_for_80s/ Gallery EV2Dj4iSLHPPgxJz7TbHmgIfHNDXOJljXPfrYmnZ Y0.jpg|The Bombing Run upgrade showing up in the upgrade customization screen Reference Upcoming seasons There are 13 seasons listed in the game's files, 9 of them are upcoming seasons, and one only has a placeholder name. As the game's seasons are updated every month, it is possible to predict when each seasons will take place. They are: *Season 0: Default/Founder's Edition (September 2019) *Season 1: Lawn of Doom (October 2019) *Season 2: Food Fight (November 2019) *Season 3: Feastivus (December 2019) *Season 4: Snow Day/Beastiez (January 2020) *Season 5: Valenbrainz (current) *Season 6: Luck O' the Zombie (March 2020) *Season 7: Springening (April 2020) *Season 8: Birthdayz (May 2020) *Season 9: Summer Nights Opening (June 2020) *Season 10: Super Sportz (July 2020) *Season 11: Summer Nights Closing (August 2020) *Season 12: Placeholder (September 2020) Upcoming customizations Upcoming customizations for both future Prize Maps, and Rux's Emporium. Internal names for each costumes are listed under the pictures of them. Icon_Acorn_Set_GirlScoutSet_Large.png|"Girl Scout" set Icon_Acorn_Set_TeaKnightSet_Large.png|"Tea Knight" set Icon_AssaultCorn_Set_CopSet_Large.png|"Cop" set Icon_AssaultCorn_Skin_CaveMan_Large.png|"Caveman" costume Icon_Chomper_HeadProp_BirdNest_Large.png|"Bird Nest" hat Icon_Citron_Skin_Space_Large.png|"Citronaut" costume (internally named "Space") Part of Rux legendary costumes Icon_Citron_Skin_Techno_Large.png|"Techno" costume Icon_Engineer_HeadProp_PaintBucket_Large.png|"Paint Bucket" hat Icon_Engineer_Skin_Blacksmith_Large.png|"Blacksmith" costume Icon_Imp_Set_PolizeSet_Large.png|"Polize" set Part of Rux super rare sets Icon_PeaShooter_HeadProp_SkunkRockerHat_Large.png|"Skunk Rocker" hat Icon_Pirate_HeadProp_NavySeal_Large.png|"Navy Seal" hat Icon_Rose_HeadProp_FancyBirdHat_Large.png|"Fancy Bird" hat Icon_Scientist_Set_GeoSet_Large.png|"Geo" set Icon_SuperHero_Skin_SkunkMan_Large.png|"Skunk Man" costume Icon_Wizard_HeadProp_MagicToadHat_Large.png|"Magic Toad" hat Icon_Wizard_Set_EvilEyeSet_Large.png|"Evil Eye" set Icon_Wizard_Set_MagicianSet_Large.png|"Magician" set Icon_Wizard_Skin_Djinn_Large.png|"Wishbreaker" costume (internally named "Djinn") Legendary costume Icon_Wizard_Skin_DjinnRed_Large.png|"Djinn Red" costume Icon_Wizard_Skin_FairyGodmother_Large.png|"Fairy Godmother" costume Icon_Wizard_Skin_Gandelf_Large.png|"Gandelf" costume Icon_Wizard_Skin_Orange_Large.png|"Orange Oracle" costume (internally named "Orange") UniversalHatThumbnail_AsteckSnake.png|"Asteck Snake" universal hat Icon_Wizard_HeadProp_Tim_Large.png|"Tim" hat Notes *It it likely that the Djinn Wizard costumes will be used in a future Prize Map, as they are two different recolors of the same costume. *Tim's hat is available in the customization image assets, but not the entire costume itself. This is likely to be an oversight. Gnome Tag character The Gnome Tag is a playable character that has a complete model, fully functional weapon, and abilities, although the primary weapon is invisible. It has 340 health and three abilities: Warp, Hammer Slam, and grenade. While sprinting, it plays the Gnome Cave theme song from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The primary weapon has a rate of fire of 420 RPM and deals 9.5 damage, with occasional damage increase to 10. The Warp ability allows it to warp 45 meters (147.64 feet) away from the current position, three times farther than Scientist's Warp, and has a cooldown time of 6 seconds. The Hammer Slam ability currently deals no damage and has a recharge time of 15 seconds. The grenade has a direct damage of 175, with a 16 second cooldown. Videos PvZ Battle for Neighborville Upcoming Unused Content Datamining 2!|Upcoming content as of the pre-TTK December 2019 Patch by Plants vs. Zombies Battle for Neighborville - New Festival Content Trailer ft. Wizard|Official PopCap trailer video showing the Wizard and two of the upcoming Rux costumes (Citronaut costume and Polize set) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Upcoming features